Flight With Draco
by Hlbur14
Summary: Draco decides that he wants Bowen to see the world in better detail, thus helping the knight overcome his fear of heights! Thus very strong friendship! Better than it sounds, trust me! Please read and review! :D


**Just something that came into my head and i thought should have been in the film ;) **

* * *

><p>Bowen and Draco strolled forward in the field, away from any other prying people from nearby villages. Draco bobbed along quite happily, unfazed by the hill they were climbing, so it seemed, and he lazily flexed his wings repeatedly. However, Bowen was slightly out of breath, brushing the back of his hand across his forehead, his cheeks flushed. He'd decided to walk instead of riding his horse, taking a different aspect on things. He even left all of his gear such as his sword and shield. It was too hot a day to carry things around with him everywhere.<p>

Draco looked down upon his friend, noticing as he struggled to keep up with his powerful stride.

"Keep up, Bowen." He chuckled, mocking the man.

"Oh shut up." Bowen puffed, but it was halfhearted, maybe even playful, and Draco gave a rumble of laughter. Something struck Draco then, an idea that would be something to pan out as very interesting. Getting straight to the point, he asked,

"Fancy taking a flight?" Bowen stopped, taken aback, and gazed up at the dragon suspiciously, who looked back at him with an amused gaze.

"Come again?" he demanded, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Draco laughed again, flexing his wings out to their full length, flapping them slightly for an extra hint. Bowen chuckled, but it was a nervous rumble in his throat.

"The last time I took a flight with you, I had some very unpleasant encounters with trees." He told him, beginning to walk again, keeping his eyes to the ground. The dragon stayed put, staring at his friend with a mischievous grin, his razor sharp teeth on show.

"That was when we were brawling, my friend. Do you not trust me?" he teased, looking on as the human walked past him and ahead, but rather slowly as the hill got steeper.

"Oh, I trust you, just not heights." He heard the human mutter.

"Is the all mighty knight afraid of heights?" Draco mocked, chuckling lowly. But Bowen never answered.

Draco decided that there was no persuading Bowen, so instead decided to use force. After all, what was the fun in walking when you had wings? Thus, he wanted his friend to get a feel of what it was like in the air, the exhilaration of it all. He had never been so close to a human before, so he felt as if he owed Bowen as much as a thrill.

So quick that Bowen would never have been able to fight back, Draco shot forward and lowered his head behind Bowen, knocking him up behind his legs scooting him up with his nose, throwing the man back with his head. Bowen tumbled back to Draco's neck, shocked by the sudden motion. To get his balance on the dragon, Bowen grabbed onto Draco's largest horns, unable to register what was happening. But when he felt Draco build up power as he tensed his muscles and spread his wings, he knew exactly what Draco's plan was, the opposite of what he wished.

"No, no, no, no!" he bellowed, but it was too late to jump off as Draco took off, rising into the sky with as joyous roar, the power of his wings loud in Bowen's ears. The wind blew in his face, instantly cooling him down, but the fear was still there as the ground got further and further away.

"I'd hold on tighter if I were you, Bowen." Draco called with a humor filled voice. Bowen, unable to do anything else, did as he was advised, his body bouncing up and down on Draco's neck nonetheless. Up and up and up, faster with each stroke of Draco's wings, the wind threatening to blow Bowen off.

Soon, Draco straightened into a smooth glide above the world, miles and miles above the ground. He flew effortlessly, no longer needing to flap his wings, but letting the wind carry him despite his weight.

"You still there, Bowen?" he asked, but of course he knew.

"Just about! Why, why, oh why are you doing this to me?" Bowen demanded, refusing to look anywhere but down at Draco's scales. "I nearly fell of back there!"

"Do you really think that if you fell I would let you continue to descend?" Draco said calmly.

"No, but still! I told you, I don't like heights!" Bowen shouted, his hands clinging ever so tightly on Draco's horns. If he looked ahead, he would be able to see what Draco saw, the land below of continuous farms, fields and villages. But he did not, his heart pounding in fear, his instincts telling him to keep his eyes down.

"Bowen, trust me, if you fall, I will catch you within seconds. Just calm yourself. I can hear you heart beating loudly, as if it was my own." Draco encouraged gently. His wise words really did calm Bowen slightly, enough for him to raise his head. The man peek over Draco's head, looking on directly, and his eyes widened. Before him was just a beautiful sight, the lining of the distance red as the sun began to set, and beyond that a world of beauty and nature. In the sky, birds flew past and above, and in the distance came the cry of a Golden Eagle, flying proudly in circles. Feeling brave, Bowen pushed himself further up Draco's neck, grabbing onto the smaller horns above the dragon's eyes, practically lying on Draco's face, but was too enticed to notice. But Draco smiled, glad that Bowen had finally took in the surroundings.

"This is amazing!" he cried happily, and the dragon chuckled.

"I'm glad that you approve." Draco said, using his eyes to look up, just able to see Bowen's grin as the human lay down on his face. He then descended ever so slightly, giving Bowen a better look as the ground as he flew. Bowen caught his breath, holding on tightly to the horns again, and the dragon laughed.

"Does it not make you proud to live in a world like this one?" Draco asked. Bowen thought for a moment, looking up at the sky as another flock of birds shot passed through the clouds.

"Yes, it does." He said. But then Draco glided down lower as they flew over the sea, and he did not stop until his claws brushed the water's surface. In the reflection below, Bowen saw how he lay, and believed that it would have been uncomfortable for Draco.

"Sorry…" he began and trying to shift himself, but Draco only laughed.

"Don't be. I've never seen you so enticed." Draco reassured him, so Bowen stayed put.

Suddenly, dolphins began to jump out of the water, keeping pace with Draco, playing and racing the dragon. Bowen couldn't help but laugh, watching them play and being generally surprised that they were not spooked by the Dragon.

But darkness consumed the world soon enough, and Draco knew it was time to set his friend back on the earth's soil. He flew back towards the woodland, hiding both him and the human within the trees. He effortlessly dodged the trees, soon enough finding a nice spot to rest for the night. Once on the ground, Bowen sat up into a sitting position, sitting rather comfortably on Draco's head.

"Thanks, Draco." He said, leaning down and scratching the side of Draco's face, and the dragon growled softly, smiling. Draco then brought his hand up, inviting to place Bowen down on the ground. When Bowen hopped into the circle of claws, Draco could have so easily crushed him, but of course he didn't, now too attached to hurt Bowen in any way. He had never had a human friend, only dragon friends, but even so, Draco had always preferred the solo life. But he liked nothing better than Bowen's company, despite their differences. He now cared enough for the human to protect him with his life, and, though he didn't know it, Bowen felt the same way towards Draco.

He set Bowen gently on the floor and the human sat down, while Draco settled down himself and placing his head on the ground, ready for sleep. Bowen shivered in the cold night air, despite that just half an hour before, he was ready to jump into the sea just to get cool. Chuckling, Draco put his front leg down at Bowen's farthest side, before sliding it into the human and drawing him closer, into the warmth of his scales. Bowen settled back into Draco's neck, gazing off into the sky, watching the stars in awe. Soon enough, sleep began to take Bowen away, and his eyes slid closed slightly, at about the same time as Draco's did.

"Sleep well, Bowen." Draco said drowsily.

"You too, Draco. Thanks again for the ride." Bowen said, eyes now closed, snuggling deeper into Draco's scales.

"Think of it as a gift in return for giving me my name." the wise dragon said, eyes also closed, before gently adding, "You really do have good in you, behind all of the scamming and dragon slaying."

"Thanks so much." The man chuckled, but quickly fell silent, going limp as he finally went to sleep. Draco smiled, and with one last look into the sky, he went to sleep himself, dreaming that one day he would one day join the stars with the many other dragons that looked down on them.


End file.
